vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Atticus Shane
that he is 30. |status = * Alive |job = * Professor at Whitmore College |species = * Human |gender = * Male |actor = * David Alpay||first = * The Five |family = * Unknown||last = * My Brother’s Keeper}} Atticus Shane is a professor at the university which Jenna attended, but he has no idea of the fact that Jenna happens to be dead. He knows "a thing or two" about the paranormal and he works quite closely with Bonnie. He is a possible love interest for Bonnie. He first appeared in the 4th episode of Season Four. He is a believer in the occult who has a history with Bonnie Bennett and her family. Season Four In The Five, Shane is seen teaching a class when Elena, Damon, and Bonnie come into his class. He mentions witches, vampires, and dopplegangers. Shane is seen again at the murder house party and gives Bonnie some of Sheila Bennett's old things. He also tells Bonnie that there are different ways to practice magic. He is seen again later with a symbol from the five tattoo in his office. Connor comes into his office after he escapes from Klaus and his hybrids, revealing Shane sent Connor to Mystic Falls. In The Killer, it is shown he offered to tell Connor about his tattoo if he kept killing vampires. Later he attempts to hypnotise Bonnie to help her practice magic. Although she is seemingly unable to light a candle, he shows her she lit all other candles in the room. In We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Shane is first seen when he walks up to Jeremy and Matt with April, carrying artifacts. He thanks the two for helping and walks away, with April questioning herself on why he looks so familiar. He is later seen giving a lecture on artifacts and mentions Silas and a witch named Qetsiyah. Damon and Bonnie later question him on the hunters mark and he tells him, "Legend says that if a hunter is killed by that which it hunts, then that person will be cursed to walk the Earth in torment until a new hunter is awaken and their legacy is passed on. They’re called potentials." Later on, in Shane's office, Bonnie and Shane are talking. When Bonnie asks Shane how he knows so much, he says that he is Bonnie's biggest ally and when Jeremy completes his mark, she will want to come to him as he is the only one that can help her and she needs to trust him on that. Personality Shady, mysterious, into supernatural things. A little up beat at times. His motives are not known and remain a mystery for now. Physical Appearance Atticus is physically fit, attractive and tall. He has curly dark-brown hair, greenish eyes and a bright smile. Relationships Bonnie Bennett Shane's relationship with Bonnie was first shown in The Five, where they first are seen interacting at Whitmore College. In the next episode, Shane helps Bonnie get past her fear and guilt. It is also revealed in that episode that Bonnie is important to Shane's plans and he needs her out of harm's way. In another episode, Shane tells Bonnie that when her friend completes his hunters' mark, he'll want to tell her, since he's the only one that can help. Shane may have a romantic interest in Bonnie (and Bonnie in Shane) but for now, it is unknown. Bennett Family Connor Jordan Hayley Damon Salvatore Pastor Young Professor Shane taught a theology seminar at Whitmore College. Appearances Season 4 *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' Quotes Season Four : Shane: "Shouldn't you be in Mystic Falls killing vampires?" : Connor: "Why the hell did you send me there?" : -The Five ---- : Connor: "You have any idea what I've been through? Spent the last two days chained up by an original vampire" : Shane: "So you met Klaus? Only know him by reputation, apparently he's a real monster." : Connor: "He's a vampire-werewolf-hybrid. Do you know how hard it is to kill them?" : Shane: "From what I gather you have to remove their head or their heart. That is according to lore. I'm just speculating." : Connor: "I had to figure how to do it on my own. (....bla bla) providing answers." : Shane: "We had a deal. I'll give you answers about your hunters mark when it's growing to completion." : Connor: "In other words, kill as many vampires as possible." : Shane: "Come on Connor why do you think I sent you to Mystic Falls. ...Listen there's a witch, mixed up in all this...She's important to what I have planned. I want her to be kept out of harm's way." : Connor: "Anybody that get's in my way. Anybody. They're dead." : Shane: "Okay...Sure I'll occupy her myself. Just do what you do." : Bonnie: "I can't believe you wrote a book!" : Shane: "I did. I wrote three books, actually. Two of them just, too mortifying to display." : Bonnie: "Oh, I'm finding them online." : Shane: "No! No you're not, hey come on you promised, remember. No cell phones and no internet during witch therapy! Here this is yours...right now I want you to focus. And I want your undivided attention." : Bonnie: "You really think you can help me start practicing magic again." : Shane: "Absolutely I can. I invited you here because I can. You know what right now just relax, drink your tea. I got this in Australia when I was backpacking with these Aborigines spirit guys. Trust me its better when you smoke it but I'm trying to be a role model. Bonnie, listen the thing is what I have in mind might come off as a little unorthodox." : Bonnie: "Now I'm officially curious." : Shane: "Good. What do you know about hypnosis?" : Bonnie: "Really think that will work?" : Shane: "You practice witchcraft and don't belive in hypnotism. Bonnie listen you are afraid to practice magic because those witch spirit's convinced you,...they threatened your grams and they made you feel guilty you just have to confront that fear and that guilt and remove it." : Bonnie: "Maybe, but I don't think hypnosis will work. Witches are naturally immune to any sort of manipulation." : Shane: "Really, well let me ask you something. Would you like to put that earring back on?" : -The Killer ---- : Shane: "You're looking at what people believe to be the world's first tombstone. A witch so powerful, in fact Silas... That was his name... Created a spell that would grant him... Immortality. Now the legend says that Silas did the spell with the help of a lady witch who loved him, a woman named Qetsiyah. Sadly for Qetsiyah, Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman. So Qetsiyah killed her and buried Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone. Now it's said that Silas wants to rise again, regain his power, wreak havoc on the world....Maybe we should be afraid...Or maybe it's all bunch of crap and this is an old rock.... Alright, listen...Enjoying exploring the exhibits. I'll be here to answer any questions. Thank you for coming." : Shane: "Hey, you made it." : Bonnie: "Nice cautionary tale. Qetsiyah sounds like a bad-ass." : Shane: "Nothing compared to Silas." : -We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes Name Atticus is of Latin origin, and the meaning is "from Athens". Shane is an Anglicised version of the Irish name Seán, which is Irish for John and is pronounced as "Shayn", and means "God is gracious". Trivia *He is linked to The Five somehow as he sent a member of the hunter group to Mystic Falls. *Atticus Shane has similarites with Ethan Crane from the novels. *In My Brother's Keeper, Hayley says that he's 30. Gallery Thefive4.jpg Thefive3.jpg Teamshanedavidalpayfanpagesmaller.jpg Bonnie and Shane 2.jpg|Bonnie and Shane 4x05 tumblr_mcfizdT38u1r7g5aio1_1280.jpg|Bonnie and Shane 4x05 Tumblr mcqctn3WPD1riw9pko1 500.jpg VD406b_0118r.jpg-58680470-t3.jpeg|Bonnie and Shane VD406b_0039r.jpg-7790622f-t3.jpeg|Bonnie and Shane VD406b_0042r.jpg-3be0f0d8-t3.jpeg|Shane vlcs404-00006.jpg vlcsnap-00009.jpg vlcsnap-00102.jpg Notes See Also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Humans Category:Antagonists